Bradin meets mystery
by moonlight09
Summary: Well, you know Bradin right, average boy with a lot of girls in his life... well, not until he meets...
1. Chapter 1

One hot summery day, Bradin Westerly was surfing in his usual schedule at 8 am, soaring through into the waves and crashing into them afterwards. He continued Although he already tired himself, as usual, something was bothering him today which caused him to be pushing himself to his limits. Doing this continuously, as he Thought about his break-up with Sarah, he crashed into some painfully sharp rocks causing him to bleed so he walked to shore because his leg stung especially when Hitting the salty water, making him scream in pain. Suddenly, a girl came in front of him, offering him a hand.

"Do you need any help?" the girl inquired curiously.  
"No, I'm fine" Bradin answered harshly, while trying to stand up.  
The girl hesitated to help him since she could see that he really looked hurt.  
"She sure reminds me of Sarah..." He mumbled softly.  
"What'd you say?" the girl continued to speak.  
Bradin didn▓t mind what she asked him because he was staring right at her...she noticed him doing so and also fell for his lovely green eyes.  
Realizing that they were caught up in a moment, the girl began to look away and said.  
"Come on, my dad's a surgeon on minor injuries, i'm sure he could...um help"  
Bradin, still not minding the things she's saying, asked her what her name was.  
"Roxanne" the girl replied, putting his arm around her neck for support, so Bradin could stand up.  
"Roxanne...hmm...nice name..." Bradin replied.  
"Hehe...thanks...what's yours?" Roxanne said, flattered.  
"Bradin.." he answered.  
"Come on, Bradin, let's get you some help" she said smiling.  
"Why would we do that when I've got you?" Bradin questioned.  
"I...um ..." Roxanne stopped, when feeling Bradin's lips touch hers.  
They both parted and stared once more at each other.  
"Thanks for being here...I...mean..." Bradin said, before Roxanne cut him off.  
"Yeah...I know what you mean...so, come let's go". 


	2. Chapter 2

Smiles

His eyes blinked open, little by little, letting light seep through. He laid in a comfortable bed, noticing the window and the view of it...he loved it, the view of the Sunset was very relaxing that he had forgotten to ask where he was.

"Do you like it?■ Roxanne asked, sitting at the edge of his bed.  
"Yeah...I do, it's...it's beautiful." He answered letting out a big sigh.  
"I'm glad you like It." said Roxanne.  
"Arrghh...my head hurts, a lot." Bradin complained.  
"Yeah, it was bleeding a few hours ago, but we fixed it up, and you▓re okay now." Roxanne reassured.  
"What time is it?" Bradin questioned.  
"It▓s around four thirty." Roxanne said.  
"Oh shit... I need to go... so thanks a lot, Roxanne." "So, that's it? You just leave?" Roxanne said looking at the ground.  
"No, Roxanne... of course not, come on, how can you possibly think I would do that?" Bradin said holding her hand.  
Roxanne looked at him, both of them exchanging smiles at each other.  
"Look, we'll meet tomorrow okay, at around five? Sam's coffee shack?" Bradin proposed.

While they both reached Bradin's beach house, Roxanne again helped Bradin by letting him put his arm around her shoulder while walking.

"Bradin, I know we've just met and all... but will you...will you promise me something?" Roxxane asked shyly.  
"Sure what?" Bradin said totally sure of himself.  
"Will you...will you promise to be...careful when you surf"  
"Whoa! Are you suddenly transforming to my aunt?" Bradin said surprised.  
"Yeah, it's stupid...I know...sorry" Roxanne backed out right away from what she just asked.  
"No...No..." Bradin said tilting her chin upwards " I promise...for you..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Just Dinner

When they arrived at Bradin's house, their visit was welcomed by Bradin's aunt. Bradin and his aunt exchanged glances while he watched her looked so worried And surprised.  
"Bradin, What happened?" his aunt said shocked.  
"Some rocks...they were..um deep in the um...water and I suddenly collapsed...so I um... found myself in Roxanne▓s house...I'm just sorry aunt Ava." Bradin lied.  
"Well you should be sorry, you must really be hurt" his aunt said.  
"Not really, I'm actually fine. well...thanks to Roxanne here." Bradin explained.  
"Thanks alot for returning him here, safe... Oh, and I▓m Ava" Ava said to Roxanne while extending her hand.  
"Roxanne..." she replied shaking Ava's hand.  
"Well, Roxanne why don't you come on in and grab a bite to eat?" Ava offered.  
"I'd love to but it's getting pretty late and my dad might..." Roxanne stopped when she saw Bradin's eyes which were begging her to stay." I'm sure a bite won't hurt"  
she said.  
"Great then, Nikki's making dinner so, you two just go around for a while okay?" Ava said.  
"Come on, Roxanne...I have to show you something" Bradin said going upstairs to his room.  
"Wait!" Roxanne asked as he pulled her up the stairs quickly.

When they reached his room, she looked around slowly catching on to what kind of a guy Bradin was.

"You're a night person, huh?" She guessed.  
"I guess you could say that" Bradin answered. "But how'd you know that"  
"Easy. You have alot of stuff here like coffe mug, from a few days ago, box of empty pizza.haha... I thought I was the only one like this" Roxanne said as Bradin fumbled through some stuff in an old box.  
"What are you doing?" Roxanne said once noticing him and walking closer to where he was sitting.  
"You'll see" he said mysteriously.  
Bradin continuously searched through the box, going through stuff that look pretty old. Alas, he pulled out a wonderful necklace from the box, it looked old and dusty but he blew the dust off and it looked beautiful. It was a golden locket with beautiful design of angels on it.  
" It's-it's Beautiful..Bradin" Roxanne said as they both stared at it. Bradin, remembering a lot of memories he had remembered.  
"Yeah it is.." he said like he was having a blast from the past. "I want YOU to wear it" he said straight, looking in her blue eyes.  
"I-I can't wear THAT"  
"It used to be my mom's." he said, not noticing what she just said.  
"Why'd she give it to you.?" Roxanne asked curiously.  
"My parents...they're-they're..." he said and gulped after.  
"You don't need to say it, Bradin, I know... my mom's gone too." she said sadly as a tear fell out of her eye.  
Bradin shed a tear or two, too and said "I'm sorry"  
"Don't be, I'm sorry I brought this up... Maybe I should just um, go.?" She said now crying more.  
"Roxy, no...please." he said as he pulled her hand back to him. "Just try this on..." he said wiping her tears as she wiped his. "for me? "Roxanne tried to smile as Bradin hooked the locket around her neck.She turned around, and he stared at her amazing beauty and how much more beautiful she was with the necklace on.  
"You're beautiful, Roxanne." he suddenly said.  
"You really think so? " she said flattered as tears stopped flowing out of her eyes instead, she giggled a bit "Ofcourse...I want you to have it." Bradin said straight while staring at the necklace.  
"Dinner, you guys! Come on down!" Nikki called from a distance.  
"We're coming!" Bradin yelled in response.  
"We better head down before she gets grumpy, you won't like Nik when she's grumpy"  
"Aww, that's so cute, you have a nickname for her"  
"hehe, well, kind of..." he said as he pulled her hand down the stairs, exited for his family to meet such a wonderful friend like her...

At Dinner, they all sat together, saying a solemn prayer before they ate.■ Amen." they all recited.  
"So, Roxanne, I heard you were new in town..." Ava suddenly broke the silence.  
"Yeah, actually...we kind of just moved here from Florida." she answered.  
"That's why you chose to come here, I know Florida has a lot of beaches...and-" Roxanne cut her off.  
"I couldn't pull myself out of the water, I just loved it so much..." she replied with a smile after taking a spoonful of food.  
Suddenly, out of no reason, Nikki spoke up." Isn't that mom's locket?" she said as she noticed Roxanne already wearing it.  
"Yeah, it is, your mom received that from your dad as a valentine's gift." Ava said. "Bradin...?!"Ava said clearing her throat.  
"I...uh...kind of gave to her as a present..." Bradin said shyly.  
"So you just give a stranger something our family has treasured for years?" Nikki said angrily raising her voice.  
"Hey, you watch what you're saying! We may have known each other for only less than a day now, but, I already know she's my friend. So just lay off!" Bradin answered raising his voice even more.  
"Stop it both of you! Now!" Johnny screamed "Easy guys, easy, look, sorry Nikki if, I got something very valuable to you, but just so you know, Bradin only meant well in giving it to me. So here" she said un hooking the necklace "You could have it back, I know it means more to you than it means to me.I hope I wasn't too much trouble of me staying over for dinner. I'm really sorry but I have to go"  
Nikki stood there, speechless that someone gave into her stubbornness and then ran up to her room, while Bradin went over to Roxanne as she walked out, and talked to her.  
"Roxanne, Don't go... come on, stay for a little while?" Bradin begged.  
"Look, we'll meet tomorrow okay, now, I really just wanna go home" she said limply with a low voice, As she pecked a light kiss on his cheek before walking out.  
"okay, see you tomorrow, you'll be there right?" He questioned.  
"of course I will, see you then, good night okay?" she said with her eyes full of simple care for him. while he nodded with a smile.  
"Be careful okay?" Bradin said, and she nodded her head in agreement.  
"for you" she replied. 


End file.
